The silence that speaks for Alaska
by AlwayzConfuzed
Summary: Bella died giving birth to her baby girl, Alaska. Edward ran away with her to Denali becuz no1 knew. now they are back, and highschool is just 2 weeks away. How will Alaska cope with having a mortal best friend,LUV, and the changes of becoming what she is
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Edwards's daughter. About how she grows up, and why she is Goth, and how they used to live with the Denali clan but now they live with the Cullen's. I'm thinking its going to be sad-happy: sappy, hehe. I write things that are deep, like the last line, that's how I see things, like she's sad, and she compares it to something real. **

**Anyways, her name is Alaska, and Alaska is my nickname that my bestest friend gave me, so I guess her character is sposed to be me in some ways. **

Chapter One:

**Deafening Silence…**

"Daddy, I'm hungry," I whined. He smiled down at me and twirled me in a circle while lifting me up and onto the kitchen counter. I didn't giggle, I didn't laugh, I didn't even crack a smile, I just looked him straight in the eye until finally, he sighed. It was very rarely that he could make me smile. Even though I was only six years old, I can still figure out stuff, and I know that he missed her, who ever she was.

"Alaska, come on, baby. Can't you smile," he asked with a fake smile playing on his lips. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him for a little while longer, and after a few minutes, he got a really sad look on his face like he didn't know what to do with me. I didn't know what to do either. But after a couple more minutes of silence, he bowed his head down in front of me and started to cry, silent, and dry sobs.

I didn't know what else to do besides hold him. So I brought his head to my chest and played with his hair, trying to make him stop cry. As soon as I did this though, he sat up and carried me over to the fridge while taking out a bottle of cold blood. He handed it to me and I began to suck on it as he went into the living room and sat down with me on his lap.

He always told me that I "eat" like a bird. I always took very small bites or sips when ever I ate. So it always took me a while to finish a bottle, or a can of food that I can actually eat with out throwing it right back up.

We were quiet for the longest time. The ones who we called 'family' would pass us on their way to different parts of the house and smile sadly at me. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just spoke something simple. "I love you, daddy." He looked down at me and grinned, and this time I actually smiled. He picked me up by my sides and brought me closer to him so that he could kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you, too. I will always, always love you, and I will never stop, okay?" I nodded, and hugged him. Even though I was only 'becoming' a vampire, I still had the overwhelming senses that a vampire had. He always told me that I smelled just like she did. That I smelled like honey-suckle all the time, because she loved honey-suckle, and she used to be around it because her backyard had bushes of them. There was no actual way to describe what my father smelled like. I used to compare it to the smell of the stuff that my baby-sitter wore. But it somehow smelled different.

I grew up knowing that I had people who loved me. But somehow, it wasn't enough. I know that love is the most important thing in the world, and all that, but I knew that was all that they could give me. Except for my father and his sister, Alice. They aren't just family, they're my best friends. The only people that told me that everything was going to be alright.

My father never stopped talking about her. This woman he called Bella. She was my mother, he told me. The most beautiful woman in the world. And even though I never met her, I had this overwhelming feeling of loss, like I missed her, and that was basically what I mean by everything not being enough. Love just makes it hurt more, and pity makes me feel like I don't want to live this life, of being eternally beautiful when I'm young, of having the life that _she_ wanted.

I see the way they look at me. As if I'm the reason why Edward Cullen won't dare to love again. It's true though, I am. I'm a constant reminder of the one person that he loved the most, and proof to that fact? Well, let's just say I'm the ultimate proof: She was human, my father is a vampire…you get the picture, hopefully.

When I was little, and I would cry a lot, my father would play me his piano. Clair De Lune, especially. But sometimes, he would play random things like songs from popular music groups, and things that he would remember that Bella liked. My father was not an unhappy 'person,' he actually smiled quite frequently. He always tells me that it was because of me that he didn't even consider once going to the Volturi. I would have been flattered…if it weren't for the fact that I didn't even know what a volturi was.

My whole life, I've lived in Alaska, kind of the whole point to my name. But my father told me several stories of when he lived in a town of Washington called Forks. Which was more than fifty-four years ago. And that was where we were going. Back to, apparently, my birthplace. Where the thing that is memory haunts me from every bone in my body, to my still beating heart.

* * *

Here is my poem:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Reviews are sweet

And I want them from you!!!!!

Pweeeeaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzz!!!

About the whole heart thing. Yeah, she's a half vampire, because the venom didn't take over her heart. So its still beating, but her senses and other vampire weirdness stuff, she has those, but they are like really powerful….and stuff! I havn't comepletely figured it out.

-----------I am Alaska Daisy!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Girl, you got those hands. That heal. Help me get in touch with what I feel. And you under-

I was distracted by the music by a soft knock on my door. It was my brother. I knew that. I could hear his heart-beat through the door, so I could tell that he was nervous. I was getting ready for school, so as usual, I was listening to the raconteurs; one of my favorite bands. I slowly made my way over to my closet and answered it.

"Come in, Marilyn." All of my siblings were adopted. But technically, they aren't actually my siblings, they're my cousins. Suzy-Lee and Marilyn were my Uncle Jasper's and my Aunt Alice's adopted children, and they were blood related because they came from the same orphanage in Japan. And Lane and Joan are my Uncle Emmet's and Aunt Rosalie's adopted kids from an orphanage in Italy. I'm the odd one out. I'm the only one who wasn't adopted because my mother was a human.

"Alaska…" I turned to look up at him through the reflection in the mirror. I was putting on my eyeliner and as soon as I looked up, I saw the tears in his eyes. Marilyn has always been very sensitive. He and Suzy had actually watched their parents die in the hospital with cancer. Both of them. They both had cancer. I couldn't imagine having to watch both your parents die, let alone one of them. I sobbed when ever my father was even remotely _close_ to any pain at all.

I walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his cheek. "What is it, M?" He was crying freely now, streaking the blue eyeliner that he had probably just applied to his gorgeous hazel eyes. "M, come on you've got to stop crying so you can tell me." He nodded and sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him and pulled his head into my lap.

"A, he's not gay," he whined. I began to stroke his black and blue streaked hair and said soothing words to him until his whimpering stopped. Marilyn has been gay since he turned thirteen four years ago. Nobody thought much of it when he began to wear the girly hairclips, or the pink outfits. They were just worried because he kept getting beat up for his attraction choice in gender. No one treated him any different then anyone else in the family. They didn't treat him like he was a girl either. They just thought of it as who he was, and they loved him, so it didn't matter.

"Who's not?" I cooed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, streaking the blue lines of make up even more.

"Oh, shit!" He looked down at his hands, saw the blue mess, and ran right out the door, forgetting that he was upset for the moment.

I crawled on my stomach to the other side of the bed, and leaned over the edge to get my Nintendo messenger bag from the floor. I stood up, walked over to my closet, grabbed my black skinny trench coat, and headed to the kitchen to gather the twins to take them to the Forks Middle School right across from the High School.

They were eating pancakes at the kitchen island and stopped when I entered the room to give me a hug. "Are you two almost ready? I need to go early today to hand in my English paper." They nodded and grabbed their stuff from the back of their stools. "Marilyn, come on you doofus!" I heard his feet pounding on the stairs and rushed to the front door, grabbing my keys from the basket on the coffee table on my way out.

"Ouch." I looked up to see a kid opening his locker after it hit him in the face. I giggled and stood up, closing my locker on my way.

"Hi, you're new here, right?" I asked him. He looked at me and gasped. His eyes were bugging out and his jaw was hanging open. I smiled and that brought him back to reality.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" I held up my hand and shook my head.

"It's fine. So you're Eden, correct?" He took some books out of his locker and closed it while he nodded.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Alaska." He dropped his book and muttered a curse word while he bent down to pick it up. But it was already in my hand. He stood up and mumbled thanks.

"Do you need some help there?" I asked. He was about to shake his head 'no' when someone bumped into him and his books fell to the floor.

"Actually. Help would be great." I started to pick his English text book up when I noticed it was one of the advanced ones. I looked up from the floor and looked at his face. _What is this guy doing in my advanced English class, _I thought. _Shouldn't he be off in the lower ones? I mean, usually they're either cute or smart…_ My thoughts trailed off as I picked up a notebook with the 'Enter the Haggis' logo on it.

I smiled and stood up, while putting his books on top of mine that were resting in my arms. He looked down at my wrists and frowned. I looked there too, confused at what he was staring at. I looked back up and frowned at him.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him. His eyes found mine and they became sad. "What?" I asked him again. He took my wrist and squeezed it. I had no idea what he was doing until he unwrapped the huge bracelet from my lower arm. I yanked it away from him, but at the same time it fell to the floor.

"Geez, Dude. What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked up to see Marilyn bending down to pick the black bracelet off of the floor and snapping it back on my wrist. "Leave her alone, would you?" He stared down at him and pulled me away with his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off and gave him a 'don't' look, which he totally obeyed.

I looked back to Eden and he was just standing there. Looking all ashamed, and what not. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I thought you were…" He looked me straight in the eyes and when he did, he dropped them back to the floor.

"Emo?" We both said in unison. He nodded, and we laughed. "Nope!" We said again. I twirled around on the spot and kept twirling around Marilyn in a way that it looked like we weren't related, but we technically weren't so it was a little bit okay and clapped my hands as if I was always like this: The hyper girl who was a tiny bit sluttish. Keyword being like, I'm never sluttish, only when I'm bored and it's a joke.

I was skipping down the hallway of lockers, and I did a spin skip type of thing to make sure they were following because I knew they both had the same class. But I forgot that there were still kids at there lockers and started to sing the emo song.

"'I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be you'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me.'" But then Marilyn jumped in and started to skip beside me, and I knew that this new kid thought we were high or something.

"'I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag.' But it's not like they're wrong." Then I heard this mumbling behind me, and stopped before we turned the corner. I turned around to face the new kid and noticed that he was still following us.

"What was that," I whispered, leaning into his face with my ear so I could hear.

He smiled at me before he continued. "' 'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes 'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!'" Marilyn came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think," he said. "That our little Alaska just made a friend." He sounded like he was crying, but I knew better. I turned around, no hint of amusement on my face at what he said, and shoved him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and rubbed where my palms hit him. "Ouch, that hurt, Bitch." I laughed and walked into the room, slipping into my usual seat in the back. He went up to the teacher's desk and handed him a slip before he turned around. He was looking for an empty seat when he saw one in the front, but I motioned for him to sit in the one to my right while patting it for him to get the idea.

He walked over and took his 'Him' messenger bag off his shoulder before he sat down. I was watching his every move, so when he finally sat down, he looked my way but I had already turned towards the teacher.

Five minutes into class, Marilyn sent me a note that said: Ask him!

I looked towards him with an evil smirk on my face while I ripped a piece of paper out of my note book and scribbled on it.

_So you're an 'Emo-kid' too, huh???_

_P.S. Marilyn over here wants to know if you're a fag too-_

_P.S.S. Meet us in the court yard at lunch under the huge willow tree. We'll save you some nachos._


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting beneath Esther, our tree in the court yard, five minutes before the bell rang for lunch. Marilyn had gotten a huge thing of nachos with melted cheese down at the store, because he hated gym, and he loved to skip. Probably a second before the bell actually rang; I saw the auditorium doors open. From here, he probably looked like a blob to Marilyn but I nudged him in the ribs anyway, pointing towards the new kid.

"Yo, Emo-Kid," I shouted. His head turned towards the sound of my voice and he froze. "Come' ere!"

Marilyn began to laugh and I looked over at him, giving him my best intimidating stare, but he just laughed harder. "He is so not gay. That's for damn sure." I looked back at him and he smiled. _Oh, god _I thought.

"Someone likes Alaska. Someone likes-

He was less than a foot away, so I kicked him in the shin and he giggled. "So what is up, emo-boy? Anything new?" He sat down on the wet grass and pulled out a comic book. "Oooh! You have comics?" I squealed, clapping my hands like an idiot. I leaned towards him; his face centimeters away and held out my hand. This is always so fun. I love watching guys fall over themselves.

I exhaled into his face and smiled when he just sat there not moving. "May I see?" His eyes became more focused and he shook his head, probably shaking out the crude thoughts. Marilyn snorted and took the book from his hand.

"You get used to her. Don't worry." I hit in the back with my bag and laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your face was priceless," I said as I leaned over Marilyn's lap to grab the tray of nachos for him. I placed it in front of him after steeling one, and looked over M's shoulder to see the comic. "Oh my Carlisle! Are you fugging serious? I love this one!"

I looked back over at him to see his confused face. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" I asked him.

"Figured what out?"

"I'm nowhere near normal… or human for that matter." Ever since my mother died, the vulture didn't care about people knowing anymore. It just didn't matter anymore. Some people knew, but not everyone, the vulture still needed to eat.


End file.
